


Love Shines like the Sun

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All the soft, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Sex, Canon Divergence of the Golden Circle, Eggsy Unwin is Tired, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone lives, Happy Ending, Kingsman has been running ragged for the last four years, Love, M/M, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Merlin takes them away for a week, Much Needed Breaks, Pampering, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives, Smut, Stress Induced Erectile Dysfunction, Vacation, everything works out, mostly comfort, private island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It is four years post Poppy Land and every one at Kingsman has been running ragged to rebuild the agency and climb out of the shit Poppy had landed them in.Merlin is working hard to fill the table, Eggsy, Roxy, and Percival are running on back to back missions, and Harry is trying to run the secret spy agency.Merlin knows this is the way of the job, but when he realizes how much the job is effecting his husband, he decides to take matters into his own hands and take Eggsy away for a week.





	Love Shines like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was only supposed to be a sweet, surprise vacation for Merlin and Eggsy...it of course developed plot, and all that fun jazz.  
> Post-Poppy Land, everyone lives!!!!
> 
> This is a gift for a very good friend of mine, one who has had a less than desirable last couple of weeks, and I am all too willing to provide some happy.  
> I hope you all enjoy the monster this grew to be!!  
> All my love <3.

“Fuck,” Merlin groaned, as he slid the last prosthetic off to massage the stumps.

He really wished Eggsy was here to do it, but his husband was on his third mission this month, and fuck Merlin was looking forward to when this next batch of recruits washed out and he had his Tristan.

They were using Eggsy, Roxy, and Percival a lot more and they could all thank Poppy for it, and Merlin could personally give his thanks for the loss of his legs. It wasn’t that he cared much, really he didn’t, and after four years he was used to the artificial legs. Over time the pain at the end of each stump had lessened, but lately they ached more than usual.

Merlin took the pain ointment and lathered a generous amount over the left, it was shorter and hurt just a little more. His own care to them was not nearly as satisfying as Eggsy’s fingers, not to mention Merlin’s were stiff and he really needed to keep up on his hand exercises. He was just so fucking busy and had no way to make sure he even shaved his face every day.

Harry had commented on Merlin’s new found stubble, but he thought it complimented him and that was really the last thing on his mind when they were working so hard to fill the table and send agents out to help the world. Because the world was so often helpless and MI-6 was a fucking joke to count on, not that Q wasn’t sending out his best and the 00’s were working just as hard.

The last meeting was just under six months ago, and they had all agreed that Kingsman worry about the bigger world issues and MI-6 watch over London and the surrounding areas. It had worked out quite well, but that also meant sending Arthur out on a few assignments, and it wasn’t like Harry was complaining about that. The man had itched to get back into the field ever since Cambodia, and Merlin only sent him out on dire missions. Ones that needed a more authoritative head to be present; Harry had pouted about that and Merlin had politely told him to sod off and he wasn’t risking another Arthur.

Merlin had finished with both legs, and was working out of his jumper and vest; he had the bath water running and it should be an appropriate level now. He was so thankful to have the deep claw foot tub, something he and Eggsy had indulged in when they purchased the flat. But his husband was so rarely home to enjoy it now, and that had Merlin’s heart tightening.

It was something he knew, something entirely expected when you married an agent, but that didn’t make it any easier. Merlin had gone too many nights without seeing or hearing Eggsy’s bright sunny laugh, and he knew Eggsy felt the loss as well.

He slipped into the warm water with a soft sigh, and rested his head against the soft pillow they had purchased. It was like heaven, but his body craved to have the weight of Eggsy against him. He allowed himself to drift off, as the bath salts soothed all his cramped muscles, and thought of Eggsy.

Merlin was pulled out of his nap, when his glasses pinged; he reached out to grab them from the lid of the toilet and donned them.

“Merlin,” he answered, voice gruff and displeased at being disturbed.

“Hi, babe,” Eggsy’s voice came through, though it wasn’t as upbeat as it was, and it had been like that lately. A little dull, and exhaustion laced each word. “Just got a free moment,” he continued, and Merlin could hear the wind in the background.

“How is Alaska?” Merlin asked, as he sank back into his spot and could hear Eggsy’s teeth chatter through the comms. “I hope ye are keeping warm,” he worried, another gust of wind crackled through his ear.

“Bloody cold, and I got those leg warmers you made me bring and I’m glad you did because my nuts might have fallen off by now,” Eggsy complained.

“I told ye,” Merlin answered, a smile in place as he heard Eggsy scoff at him and he could feel the eye roll his husband gave. “Don’t be cheeky,” he told him.

Eggsy sighed a little over the end and his ears quickly picked up on the added voices; he must have entered the hotel he was staying in.

“You love my cheeky attitude,” Eggsy responded.

He heard Eggsy groan heavily, and the shuffling of what could only be Eggsy undressing; Merlin imagined being there and watching Eggsy get naked. The water began to sound from the other end, and he could pretend he was going to join him in a bath.

“Ye could turn on video,” Merlin offered after a moment and grinned when Eggsy’s naked form appeared before him, as he stood in front of a floor length mirror. “Beautiful,” he promised, and enjoyed the way Eggsy’s peachy-pale skin turned a shade of pink from the compliment.

“I miss you,” Eggsy finally said.

Merlin could see the whisper of a bruise beginning to form on his right side. “I miss ye, too, my heart. So much,” he swore, but knew their job and duty came before their own desires.

“Soon,” Eggsy smiled in the mirror and blew Merlin a kiss, before he ventured into the bathroom.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, allowing his eyes to flutter shut and the sounds of Eggsy bathing swathed him like a warm blanket.

They slipped into a comfortable silence, nothing but their breathing and the occasional lap of water could be heard.

Merlin had drifted off a bit, but not enough that he was all the way under and couldn’t hear Eggsy moan in discomfort. “How badly are ye injured?” he asked, because Eggsy wouldn’t tell him on his own.

“Probably a few cracked ribs, not much else besides sore muscles, and fuck I feel like an old man,” Eggsy griped, a small whimper escaped his lips.

“Ye have been going so much, ye need a rest,” Merlin insisted; they all needed a rest and that was some wishful thinking because he had another three months with these recruits and then he might have some free time after that.

And that also meant the agent’s would be used more, and in turn meant less of a break for Eggsy.

Eggsy hummed an agreement. “I know, but no rest for the wicked, yeah?” he laughed a bit, but it carried little humor.

“Someday, my heart,” Merlin replied.

“Yeah, someday,” Eggsy repeated, and they enjoyed the silence a little more before falling asleep still connected.

\---

“Welcome to Kingsman, Tristan,” Merlin shook the young girls hand.

She was Roxy’s pick, and no surprise there, a short woman with slick, black hair in a pixie cut. She couldn’t have been taller than Eggsy’s shoulder, and had the attitude of a man four times her size.

“Thank you, Merlin,” she responded in her German accent, and walked to where Arthur was located.

And Harry would be pissed that his candidate didn’t shoot the ‘compromised’ Kingsman agent. Merlin knew Roxy’s pick would fair out above else, she had duty and authority written all over and enough spit and vinegar for the lot of the agency. She’d do well.

Merlin stood outside the door, and waited for Harry to finish his speech. It was a long drawn out thing, something Harry had changed when he took over, because King had given them all a pat on the back and a good luck don’t get killed and sent them on their way.

At least Harry went about his own experiences, and the support he’d offer to his agents and that it was important to take use of the therapy services they offered. And that was outside of the mandatory psychology visits and physicals the agents were required to attend every quarter.

“You will do well,” Harry said to Tristan, as they exited. “Your first assignment will be after your probationary period with Lancelot, in three months time,” he informed her and waved Merlin in when she walked away.

“Another spot filled,” Harry huffed, as he sat in his chair; Merlin took a seat in front of his desk. “And we are only down three agents, correct?” he asked aloud and poured them a dram of the Kingsman Scotch they kept.

“Aye,” Merlin replied and tapped a few things on his tablet. “Are we holding another trial soon?” he wondered, because they hadn’t stopped in the last four years, and it took at least six months to get a good egg out of a batch of recruits, if not longer.

“I think we can hold off for awhile. We are not crammed at the moment and the Tristan position now filled, we will be able to use her for dual missions with Lancelot,” Harry informed him and downed his Scotch. “Christ, Merlin, have you not slept?” Harry asked.

Merlin gave him a blank stare, and could feel the crust that had formed in his eyes. It had been 72 hours since he had been home, and JB was growing tired of spending the days at the kennels; he did try to take the dog out as much as possible.

“I have been here, Arthur, for the better part of three days and I have nae had the best sleep outside of my bed and my husband isn’t home,” he replied coolly, but the heat began to rise in his cheeks.

Harry did that thing with his lips, where he pressed them in a thin line a bit and puckered them out in a frown, with a sound pop. “Well,” Harry huffed a little, “I suppose you should go home then,” he offered.

Merlin tiredly raked his hands over his face, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes. “I can’t,” he sighed remorsefully.

“Yes you can and you will. That is an order, Merlin,” Harry’s voice was firm and left no room for argument. “And if you don’t go and stay away for a few days, I will suspend you for that allotted time,” he threatened, and raised a brow in challenge.

He had a mind to deny it, just to be a spiteful fucker, but he really wanted to just lie in his own bed.

“Alright,” he allowed, and left Harry gaping like a fish and handed off any assignments he had lined up to his assistant.

Merlin made sure to give a thorough debrief of each mission going and asked for word to be sent to Eggsy he was off for a few days. He usually popped onto Eggsy’s connection to give a hello and exchange a few words.

His husband currently in the Sahara desert, and it was Eggsy’s least favorite place; he hated the heat more than the cold.

Merlin fetched JB before heading to the shop, and into the waiting cab. He was in and out on the drive home, and JB curled comfortably on his lap. He didn’t do much when dropped home, other than make sure JB did his business, had some food and water and grabbed a power bar and some water before he climbed the stairs.

As soon as his eyes fell onto his bed, he collapsed right on top of it and slept for an entire 24 hours.

\---

It was the second week he was able to return home, and Merlin thanked every God out there that he was able to do so. The agency was finally running a little smoother, and the missions were not as lengthy as the agents finished them out.

He was propped in bed reading a book, and it had been so long he head read an actual fucking book and not something off of his tablet. A worn copy of a romance novel, one of the Mills & Boons he loved to indulge in every once in a while, because life needed more happy fucking endings. He was half way through, when Merlin heard the front door open and close and the familiar sound of Eggsy taking his oxfords off filled the silent house.

Merlin knew Eggsy would be heading to the kitchen first, as he always did, to get a bottle of water, and a peanut butter and raspberry jam sandwich. It was another ten minutes before his steps echoed up the hall, and he looked up to see a disheveled Eggsy shuffle through the entryway.

“I hate the desert,” Eggsy muttered, as he passed a quick kiss to Merlin, and headed to the adjoined bath.

“I know ye do,” Merlin answered loud enough for his husband to hear.

It was quick, and Eggsy never really took his time the first night home, because he had always wanted to curl up with Merlin as fast as possible and Merlin wasn’t complaining. He shifted down in his spot, and welcomed the warmth of Eggsy’s body as he got in bed.

“Fuck, I missed you,” Eggsy moaned, as he buried his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

It had been three weeks too long, and Merlin felt that. “I missed ye, too,” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Eggsy’s damp hair. “But nothing on the docket for ye,” Merlin informed him, and cupped Eggsy’s chin to tip his face up to kiss him proper.

His heart ached, because his husband appeared so tired, so much more than Merlin had ever seen in the past. And when did the laugh lines, that creased so adorably around Eggsy’s eyes, become deeper? Merlin hadn’t realized the way the job had started to age Eggsy, and they had all been running ragged the last four years.

“Yet,” Eggsy answered Merlin’s previous statement, and his eyes squinted up at him accusingly, causing the new lines to crease. “Wot?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Merlin assured him, a thumb swept along the crows feet and he leaned in to place his lips tenderly to Eggsy’s.

The kiss was warm, soft, and slow and filled Merlin with so much love it was choking him. It had been far too long since he’d been able to just have Eggsy, just hold him close and kiss every last inch of him. And it wasn’t in a way that would lead to sex, not that sex wasn’t great, but he had learned to appreciate the deeper, emotional connection between them.

He pulled back enough to stare at Eggsy’s sated blue-green eyes, and take in every last imperfection of his skin, which made him incredibly perfect.

“You are gorgeous,” he murmured; Eggsy’s smile was slow and soft.

Eggsy let out a contented sigh tucking his head under Merlin’s chin. “You are biased,” he accused quietly.

“I have eyes,” Merlin reminded him, as his palms swept along Eggsy’s naked back, occasionally running his fingers up and down enticing a delightful shiver out of Eggsy. He was slowly, but surely, starting to become aroused, and he knew Eggsy could feel the way his dick grew against his thigh, by the shimmy he gave.

“Babe,” Eggsy said after a moment; he reluctantly removed his head from the warmth of Merlin. “I love you, I really do, but I am so fucking knackered.” He looked mournfully down at his groin, which hadn’t even responded to the intimacy growing around them. “I am not old enough to have this problem,” Eggsy mock cried, his head curled into the crook of Merlin’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispered, taking his chin forcing their eyes to meet. “Ye are tired, overworked, and stressed. That has a lot to do with this,” he gestured to Eggsy’s limp cock. “No need to be embarrassed,” he reassured Eggsy, even as his husband’s cheeks flushed bright red all the way to the tips of his ears.

“I’m 33, Jamie,” Eggsy argued. “I shouldn’t be having these problems.” Again, his eyes shifted down to his uncooperative member, brows pulled together in a frustrated frown.

Merlin kissed the space between his eyebrows and tightened his hold around Eggsy; his husband’s face smooshed against his chest, a soft set of lips placed feather-light kisses there.

“My heart, a cuddle is just fine,” Merlin promised, and shifted so that his stumps touched Eggsy’s thighs.

The stayed in silence, until it was filled with Eggsy’s snores. They were louder than usual, and Merlin figured it was due to his husband finally getting a decent rest. He watched a few expressions play over Eggsy’s features, as it settled into one of complete relaxation. His soft, pink lips lax and open just a bit, like they usually were when Eggsy was deeply drained, and a small trail of drool began to drip out.

His heart squeezed, as he reached behind for a tissue and wiped away the moisture, that he was sure would return soon enough, and decided something had to give.

\---

Merlin had to do some research, and fucking Christ why was everything so expensive? And of course, he had chosen to look for a private place, because who wants to be stuck on an island full of tourists, and he could afford it. But did they have to cost more than a bespoke suit?

“That one,” his assistant, Vincent, said over his shoulder. “It is all private and no one would bother you, sir.” Merlin cocked his head thoughtfully, it was almost 7 grand a night, but he and Eggsy wouldn’t have to lift a finger. “And, sir, if I may be so bold to say that Galahad and yourself could dress however, if that is what you choose to do,” he left the rest hanging.

“Clothing optional,” Vincent added with a cough, when Merlin didn’t say anything.

“Yes, Vincent, I understood what ye meant the first time,” Merlin huffed a bit; he wanted to book it, but he needed to make a visit to Arthur first. He saved the webpage, and sent a quick email to Harry requesting his presence in about an hour.

He had to tighten a few loose ends for Percival’s next mission.

\---

“You know,” Harry started thoughtfully, and poured them each a cuppa in his office. “I am usually the one for dramatics. I thought this was in concern with a life or death mission,” he frowned and handed Merlin his made just the way he liked it, with two creams and three sugars.

“It is,” Merlin stated. “I need a favor,” he began, and watched the way Harry went to take a sip of his tea and stopped to quirk a careful brow at him.

“Oh?” Harry asked curiously, and set his teacup down. “Are you well?” he worried, because the last time Merlin had asked for a favor, he had asked for leave in regards to a ‘minor’ procedure.

Because getting your appendix was minor, and no biggy that he had finished a mission during an increasingly painful appendicitis attack.

Merlin took a deep breath, which did not soothe the worry that had spread over Harry’s features, and he was soon joined with Harry beside him, his hand in his.

“Jamie,” Harry used his Christian name. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you,” he said sincerely, and Merlin had to suppress a chuckle.

“Harry,” Merlin managed around a fit of giggles. “I am fine, as far as my physical health goes.” And that was up for debate, as he had run himself into the ground lately, but he felt okay.

“You arse,” Harry accused, his eyes narrowing angrily at him, giving away the betrayal he must have felt. “I thought you were dying,” he huffed and shoved Merlin’s hand away in favor to make a martini, completely ignoring his tea.

“And I was being dramatic?” Merlin wondered, fondly shaking his head. “It is just as important, even if I am not in need of surgery,” he insisted.

Harry delicately swallowed the martini in one go and poured another. “Go on then.” He took a sip of the second one, and came to lean against the front of his desk.

“I need a week off, and not just for myself, but for Galahad as well.”

“Is Eggsy sick?” Harry immediately worried and his previous concern returned, but it was ten times worse when Eggsy was the topic. “He didn’t say anything,” Harry murmured to himself; his face displayed focus, as he mentally filed through conversations.

“And Eggy is fine,” Merlin promised in regards to medical health, although the newfound problem may not be as ‘fine’ as Eggsy would have hoped. “We just need to get away,” he explained, when Harry only seemed more confused.

“You need a holiday,” Harry finally put the pieces together.

Merlin nodded his head slowly. “Aye. There have been some...issues that have come up, or lack of I should say,” he corrected.

“Jamie,” Harry said quietly, “are you trying to tell me you cannot perform?” There was a touch of humor there, but nothing that would make Merlin feel self conscious. “You know they make pills for that, and I know we stock them.”

“No,” Merlin answered carefully, and waited for Harry to come up to speed.

“Oh,” Harry answered slowly, “ooooooooh,” he drawled out. “Oh!” Harry squeaked.

Merlin sighed tiredly. “Oh,” he agreed.

“He’s so young,” Harry stated, and wrinkled his nose. “Jamie, he is like my son,” Harry added, his face contorted with discomfort of the subject.

“Your relations with my husband is not my top priority at the moment, the way I feel and Eggsy feel is, and he is not himself. Push aside the lack of sex life we have, and just look at him. My lad is dimmed, his shine not as bright and we are running every one into the ground. He has not taken a break, longer than a day at a time, in nearly four years. It is time we take a moment for ourselves, Harry.” Merlin didn’t think he could stress this more, and he didn’t want to.

“I know he is not on the docket for some time, and I would like to keep it that way. I have enough staff to cover me, and ye know it,” he added, as Harry opened his mouth to argue. “I am tired, he is tired. I’m sure the lot of the agency is tired, but for once I am worrying about mine,” Merlin pressed.

For so long, Merlin had been concerned about the well being of others before himself, but he couldn't do that anymore, not when his husband was so visibly worn out.

“Alright,” Harry responded.

Merlin took a deep breath, expecting to argue his point further, and exhaled loudly his shoulders slumped from the defense stance that had taken.

“Excuse me?”

Harry shook his head sadly, a small smile in place. “I said alright, you have it. Whenever you need it, Merlin.”

“I was expecting more of a fight,” Merlin admitted. “Thank ye, Harry.”

“Anything for the two people I care about most.”

Merlin got to his feet, and squeezed Harry’s shoulder as he passed. He stopped, with his hand on the doorknob, to turn and look at Harry.

“Oh, and another thing, we are not to be disturbed at all. Not unless the world is burning,” he added.

“Whatever you need,” Harry promised.

Good, Merlin thought to himself, because he was going to have his team create waterproof prosthetics for this.

\---

“No,” Eggsy whined, almost begged. “I can’t, I will fall apart if I go on another mission to the desert,” he clung to Harry’s suit. “I thought you loved me,” he almost cried into the crook of Harry’s neck.

“I do, I promise I do,” Harry reassured him, and pat Eggsy’s back soothingly. “It will be you and Merlin, there’s something?” he tried to be convincing.

“Sure,” Eggsy replied sullenly, separating from Harry, and ran his hands over his face. “I’ll go pack,” he replied, his voice soft and lacked all of the cheeky disposition Eggsy normally had.

“Already done,” Merlin answered, coming into the hangar a rolling suitcase in each hand. “The plane ready?” he asked the pilot.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, and stepped aside to help Merlin load the bags. “You are all set, safe flight, sir,” he gave a proper military salute before departing.

Eggsy looked between them confused. “Wait, you are flying?” he asked, and took the folder to read over the mission statement.

“Lord Malcolm Granger needs a private jet and pilot,” Merlin filled him in, and Eggsy grinned cheekily at him.

It was still dimmed, but was starting to brighten a bit. A few days off seemed to do his husband some good, and he hoped the rest would bring the light back into Eggsy’s life.

“Excellent, Mycroft,” he winked at Merlin, using the name he had given him on Vday, and boarded the plane.

“Safe travels,” Harry bid them.

Merlin boarded, and got the plane ready for take off. He was glad Eggsy kept the shades over the windows, that way his husband wouldn’t be able to see where they were headed.

\---

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned, his back hurt from sleeping on the couch like he had, and he wondered how he could sleep that fucking long. “We there yet?” he poked his head into the cockpit, eyes squinting against the blinding light.

It was shimmery, and Eggsy was pretty fucking sure that sand did not shimmer. After a few moments his eyes adjusted and he realized they were flying above water.

“Babe, you get lost?” he worried.

“Nae,” Merlin replied, not taking his focus from the controls. “Go buckle up, we are about to land,” he said over his shoulder.

Eggsy stood there for a moment, not entirely sure where they were, because it looked like a lot of water and just scant areas of the whitest sand he had seen, before he retreated to take his seat.

They landed with a flourish, Merlin had always enjoyed flying, and were met with a boat docked just a quarter of a kilometer away from the landing strip. The captain greeted them kindly and assisted in loading their luggage onto the boat.

It was warm, but not the same kind of heat Eggsy was used to when on a mission in the desert. The breeze was cool and had a salty bite to it, Eggsy lifted his face up to the wind and smiled; the warmth of the sun felt good on his skin.

“Did I hear Harry wrong? I thought he said the Patagonian Desert.” Eggsy hoped his memory wasn’t failing him too, he was already stressing the lack of performance from his dick; he didn’t need a memory problem on top of it.

“He did say that,” Merlin informed him, and didn’t say much more as he took Eggsy’s hand in his and held it tightly as they climbed aboard the boat.

The trip wasn’t too long, about 25 minutes, and they were dropped just on the edge of a remote island.

“Babe,” Eggsy said, as they stood on a dock; Merlin slipped a bill to the captain before turning to Eggsy.

His face was pulled into a wide grin and Eggsy’s slowly formed to match.

“What is this?”

Merlin came forward to crowd Eggsy’s space, he cradled Eggsy’s chin and tipped his face up for a slow, soft kiss.

“This is where we will be staying for the next five nights,” he told Eggsy.

“Wot?”

“Come,” Merlin said simply, and took Eggsy’s hand to lead him up to the main house.

Eggsy looked around the large space, it was all open, bright, white, and pale wood furniture. The air was cool, not at all the oven heat a desert would have, and beautiful blue skies with a few white fluffy clouds passing by. Nothing like back home, where it had been dreary and overcast all day.

“This is gorgeous,” Eggsy whispered, as he walked into the master bedroom.

A large king sized bed dominated the west wall of the room, the north wall - which faced the beach and ocean - were covered in windows that looked out the back of the house. Eggsy hadn’t seen anything more magnificent in his life; he shrugged out of his suit jacket, discarding his tie and oxfords, and almost got completely naked.

He was clad only in his trousers, his feet hitting the cool tiled floors, as he ventured around to find Merlin.

“This place is fucking huge,” Eggsy said, finding his husband by the hammock just on the sand’s edge; the sand was warm and silky between his toes, he didn’t know sand could feel silky.

“And it is just us?” he wondered, bringing his arms around Merlin’s waist and kissing the nape of his neck.

“It is.” His hands smoothed over Eggsy’s; the weight of his husband’s chin on his shoulder, as they watched the waves lap softly against the shore.

\---

Eggsy could hardly believe they had the entire island to themselves, and what was even better was the chef that cooked each meal; the food was fucking fantastic and his belly full of lobster and steak. He wanted to look this place up, but refrained from doing so, because he feared Merlin had paid a pretty penny for this. Everything about it screamed expensive, but Eggsy was trying to allow himself to relax, as they lounged limbs tangled in the hammock.

“That is beautiful,” Eggsy commented on the sunset, and gave Merlin quick kiss before sitting up to take hold of Merlin’s stump.

It was an array of colors, all gorgeous yellows, reds, pinks, and oranges blended together as the sun went down.

“Where are we?” Eggsy had yet to ask, his fingers massaged along Merlin’s left stump; his husband was close to unconsciousness, but not deep enough that he couldn’t answer Eggsy.

“Belize,” Merlin answered, voice thick and quiet. “Yer fingers are like magic,” he groaned, as Eggsy rubbed a particularly sore spot.

Eggsy’s chest tightened, he hadn’t realized Merlin would miss his touch, and he had been gone so often that he wasn’t able to do this for his husband.

And that broke his fucking heart.

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much,” Eggsy murmured softly and moved to the other stump. “I know, saving the world and all that, but I’d much rather be doing this for you every night.” He wondered when that had become so much more important, but it was true.

“It is okay,” Merlin promised, a sigh escaping his lips while Eggsy’s fingers moved up his thigh.

Eggsy slid beside Merlin to curl into him. “This is nice,” he whispered into the wind.

Merlin hummed into Eggsy’s hair, and they both fell asleep not having a mind to care where they slept for the night.

\---

Their second and third day was much the same as the first, neither doing much more than laying tangled together in the hammock or on the beach bed.

By the fourth day, Eggsy was dressed in the most absurdly tight speedo Merlin had ever seen. It hugged his husband in all the right places, Eggsy’s cheeks barely confined by the bright orange fabric.

“Where did ye get that?” Merlin removed his sunglasses, averting his gaze from the book he was reading out back. “I do not remember packing that,” he went to place on his prosthetics, having taken them off to sit in the lounger and relax.

“Do you like it?” Eggsy inquired playfully, as he turned his bum this way and that. “Makes my arse look fat.” He twisted to get a better look.

“Ye have a delightful arse, and I adore it, but I dinnae know where it came from,” Merlin stressed, as Eggsy’s face pulled into a wide, cheeky grin.

“Was in my suitcase, there was a note for you in it,” he said and handed Merlin the envelope he had stashed in his speedo.

Merlin wanted know how it fit there, but would investigate that later. He laughed out loud, as he read the letter; it was from Harry and he was shocked that he had gifted such a risque swim outfit to a man he considered a son, but as he read on it was as much a gift to Merlin, as it was for the both of them.

“Harry really wants us to enjoy ourselves,” Merlin stated, his voice husky from the way Eggsy was still contorting his body to get a better view of his bum.

“You really don’t think it makes me look fat?” Eggsy asked. “My arse is huge!” he exclaimed, finally getting a good view from the reflection in the window.

“It is perfect,” Merlin promised, and successfully pulled his legs on. “I am already in my board shorts, care for a swim?” he asked, extending his hand out to Eggsy.

Eggsy took the offered hand, a smile plastered to his gorgeous lips, as they made their way to the beach.

“I was wondering why you had those skinny things,” he pointed to Merlin’s new legs.

“I had them built for the trip. I wanted to go swimming with you.” He watched Eggsy’s face soften considerably, and Merlin noticed how the new lines on his face were just a little shallower than before.

His face was sunny, completely at ease and relaxed as they walked into the water. The waves were soft, and it was easy to maneuver through the sand with his new legs. Merlin had made sure to practice a bit in the pool at the Estate, he didn’t want to end up being dragged up to the shore by his husband. And he knew Eggsy would not complain one bit, but this was a vacation for both of them.

Eggsy slung an arm around Merlin’s neck, he lazily hung off of him as Merlin took them just a little deeper. He didn’t go past his shoulders, but it was nice to have most of his body submerged.

“Can we stay here?” Eggsy asked, and tipped his head back to allow his hair to dip into the water.

Merlin got a good hold of Eggsy’s bum, as Eggsy wrapped his legs around his hips. “I wish, my heart,” he answered honestly, and leaned in for a tender kiss.

It was so incredibly gentle, warm, and delightful. He could taste the salt water on Eggsy’s lips, as he slipped his tongue out to trace Eggsy’s mouth. Which caused Eggsy to moan, allowing Merlin access and invaded his husband’s mouth with his tongue deepening the kiss.

The waves crashed against them, as they made-out in the sea and it was getting a little harder to keep them both above water. Merlin lifted his head away, just enough to put a few inches between them, and started back for the shore.

They strolled along the waters edge for a bit, before settling onto the beach bed that was now draped with white, sheer curtains.

He reached down to remove his legs, but Eggsy kissed him firmly and a hand pushed him down to lay back.

“I’ll do it,” Eggsy said and slid off of the bed to remove and discard the prosthetics beside the bed and kissed his way up Merlin’s body.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed, Eggsy’s lips were soft and hot on his skin.

A tongue swept up the remaining water on his chest, and traced the perimeter of his nipples before suckling each one into an equally hot mouth. Merlin’s cock thickened with each pass of Eggsy’s lips, leaving a tingling feeling in their wake, and soon was painfully hard against his shorts.

His kisses wandered up to his throat, over his jaw and chin and placed greedily to his mouth. He took as much as he got, and that meant plenty of nibbling, suckling, and hungry noises passed between breath.

“We need lube,” Merlin managed around a gasp, as Eggsy swiftly removed his shorts leaving him bare as the day he was born.

Eggsy reached past his head and produced a small bottle of lubricant from under a pillow. He dangled it in front of Merlin’s face, a sly grin on his kiss swollen lips.

“Ye cheeky thing,” Merlin growled, but loved the way Eggsy winked and stood to remove his speedo. “Look who is up to play,” he purred, as Eggsy’s member stood proud and dripping with precome.

“He was up to play this morning,” Eggsy informed him, and he quickly added, “you were sleeping so good, babe. I didn’t want to wake you, so had a wank before my run,” when Merlin’s face fell just a bit.

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s groin before wrapping his fingers around the base of Eggsy’s dick, and gave it a few strokes; his eyes never leaving Eggsy’s, as he lifted up until their lips crashed together. It was all teeth grazing lips, and soft moans exchanged between intakes of air; Merlin passed a thumb along Eggsy’s slit, and consumed the groan Eggsy made.

“Going to come,” Eggsy warned in a shuddering breath. “Oh fuck, Jamie,” Eggsy choked out, and Merlin pulled away just as Eggsy was on the brink of his orgasm.

His breath was heavy and he braced himself on the mattress, a hand on either side of Merlin’s head.

“You are going to kill me,” Eggsy informed him weakly, his voice lacking all heat.

Merlin smoothed his hands up Eggsy’s sides. “I won’t, my love,” he promised, and widened his legs to better display his neglected cock.

Eggsy lowered himself enough for their mouths to meet, it was a short and sweet peck, before he situated to kneel in between Merlin’s legs.

“I’ll deal with that later, but first I’d quite like to make love to you,” Eggsy whispered, as he lubed up his fingers and probed gently at Merlin’s tight hole.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed happily, and relaxed around Eggsy’s digits as they entered him.

A few whimpers escaped him, as Eggsy’s middle finger scraped against his prostate, and added another and then a third to work him open. He had a fist full of sheet by the end of it, and watched, his eyes just slits, as Eggsy ran a slicked palm up his shaft and lined himself to sink slowly into Merlin.

The feeling was glorious, and his arse burned just a bit from the stretch, even if Eggsy had prepared him thoroughly. It had been so long since they had sex, Merlin had to ask Eggsy to wait as he breathed through the ache in his hole.

“However long you need, baby,” Eggsy promised, not in any rush to speed things along; he had been denied just as long as Merlin, and he wanted to savor this.

It was another moment and Merlin nodded his head to give Eggsy the go ahead; his husband started slow, it was just a gentle rock of his hips and Merlin wasn’t complaining. His fingers weaved through Eggsy’s mostly dry hair, nails scraping along his scalp, as he coaxed his face down to close the space between them, wanting nothing more than to be connected to this man in every way possible.

Their lips met in a warm, tender kiss that matched the leisure, sultry rock of Eggsy’s hips. The kiss carried so much more than intimacy, it was a promise, an unspoken reassurance of their love.

Eggsy never quickened, even when their bodies craved a little more, and Merlin was okay with that. Because Eggsy felt glorious inside of him, all thick and the perfect length to hit his prostate each time and every press sent him closer to the edge of release.

“Jamie,” Eggsy croaked, his head bowed into Merlin’s neck, as he stilled over him; his orgasm pulsed through him, all slow, just as slow as their love making had been.

It didn’t take much for Merlin, just a quick grab of his dick and a few strokes to bring him over, as Eggsy placed sloppy, wet kisses to his shoulder and neck. It was all so sensual, and intimate with Eggsy still inside him, as his spend spilled hot over his hand and onto his abdomen.

Eggsy continued his trail of kisses up the side of his neck, onto his cheek and over his face to claim his mouth.

His heart swelled with overwhelming love and satisfaction, neither of them bothered to move as they exchanged sweet little kisses, and even when Eggsy’s dick had fully deflated, they never separated.

Merlin allowed his head to plop back onto the pillow, a smile formed over his lips, as he reached up to card his clean hand through Eggsy’s hair. He noted how fresh Eggsy looked, his eyes bright with a sated look about them, and the corners creased - in the way Merlin loved so much - with his grin, the lines not as deep as before but still there, and he figured some of them would stay.

“Let me grab the towel, and I’ll clean us?” Eggsy offered and dropped a light kiss to his lips, before darting off of the bed - not bothering to clothe his arse - and returned to wipe them down.

He wasn’t much help just provided a few lingering kisses, to every surface of free skin he could reach on Eggsy.

Eggsy tossed the towel in the corner of the bed, and got comfortable on the right of Merlin, pillowing his head on his chest. He mindlessly traced nonsense shapes over Merlin’s chest, which caused his skin to tingle from the affection.

He draped an arm around Eggsy’s shoulders, before dropping a chaste kiss to the top of his forehead, and rested his cheek against Eggsy’s head.

“You know,” Eggsy said, his voice low a little drowsy. “I never asked you, but what was the occasion for all of this.” He waved his hand suggestively in the air and returned to rub his palm where Merlin’s heart resided.

Merlin sighed in contentment, Eggsy’s warm hand felt good against his skin, and he wondered if his husband could feel the way his heartbeat quickened when Eggsy stopped to rest his palm there.

“Because I love you,” he answered simply, before cupping Eggsy’s chin to tip his face up for a delicate kiss.

When they separated, Eggsy’s beautiful blue-green eyes glistened in the sunlight, so much more than love in them, and Merlin swept a thumb along his cheekbone to catch the fallen tear.

“I love you, too,” Eggsy responded wetly, and indulged in another brush of lips, before lowering his head to its previous position.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are great and loved and much appreciated, I hope you all enjoyed this.  
> Wyvernwolf - I hope this is what you had hoped for.  
> Love you, hun <3.
> 
> This was where they stayed: https://www.tripadvisor.com/VacationRentalReview-g635532-d1872699-ROYAL_BELIZE_Exclusive_All_Inclusive_Private_Island-Hopkins_Stann_Creek.html


End file.
